game_of_thrones_the_age_of_seven_kingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
House Pellinore
Biographical Information Name: '''House Pellinore '''Culture: '''River Men '''Seat: '''Aglovale '''Current Lord: '''Tor Pellinore '''Founder: Pelleas Heir: '''Percival II History Recent Events '''June - Tor Pellinore is the sole surviving member of the Pellinore Family. He attends the wedding of Titus Sanguineous and Ellaria Drallion, hoping to curry favor and swear himself as a banner house to a prosperous benefactor, but finds some support that wasn't quite what he was expecting. He finds himself socially compelled to present a parcel of land to the new and unfamiliar Red Temple. The temple moves into his land, and their followers overwhelm the local populace, but they are honoring their word to restore the lands and defenses of the house. July - Tor Pellinore is absent for the meet at Pinkmaiden, in favor of desperately searching the markets at Dragonstone, looking for an ingredient to a medicine to treat an affliction that had befallen Lady Mallister. August - Tor is not at the lords' hall in Seagard when the events there transpire. He is at the docks, conversing with the son of Lord Terrick. When the fleet is suddenly mobilized, Tor is one of the first aboard the ships, ready for battle. The Battle of Justman's Folly '''- Tor Pellinore and his men sail aboard the warships of House Terrick. The fleet befalls great calamity, but Tor's part in the battle is successful, and he manages to sail away from the battle safely with the Terricks and Tullys aboard his newly captured Flagship he re-christens The Firedrake. '''September - Tor attends the Sanguineous Ball, and spends the night avoiding the Blacktyde, assuming they mean to blackbag him or worse. He makes his First introductions to Josephine Lannister Heimdell, Aelinore Sanguineous, Kader and Samuel Cairn. The night takes a Violent Turn after Titus Sanguineous announces his claim to the Throne of the Riverlands, and Torren Mallister barges in to decry Titus as a Traitor and antagonist to the Riverlands. House Blacktyde move in to attack Mallister, and Tor Pellinore stands on the side of Lord Mallister. Both Men survive the encounter, although Mallister is injured and captured. Tor argues vehemently for Mallisters safety, and continues the argument Mallister started, but is placated by Aelinore and Titus. 'The Battle for Hag's Mire '- Tor leads an army of Red Crusaders, alongside the armies of House Mallister, House Mooten, House Cairn, House Heimdell,The Red TempleHouse Lychester to ambush the forces of House Blacktyde forcing their retreat from Mallister lands. In the battle Lord Torren Mallister captures Horus, Caylus Blacktyde and Victarion Blacktyde. Owed a favor from Mallister for helping to cure his wife, Mallister gives Caylus and Victarion to Tor to Ransom or kill as he pleases. 'October - '''Tor gloats over having Caylus at his Mercy, and means to execute him. Before he can do so, a Raven arrives from the King of the Iron Isles, offering the a prisoner exchange of Lord Bracken for both Caylus and Victarion. While he is incensed to no end that revenge must slip his grasp, Tor recognized he would be a fool not to release lord Bracken and earn the favor of someone so influential. Tor is barely present for his own Tourney, and spends a lot of time in discussions with other lords. The intrigue comes to a head when Tor gathers the lords in his hall to discuss the state of the realm, and declares that with the backing of Lord Bracken and his supporters, Mallister and his Bannermen, Lychester, Tully and Terrick, he would contest the throne. The discussions are interrupted by a watchman who alerts them that the army of the Westerlands is at their door. Pellinore beseeches Aegon Valeryon and Raaf Heimdell to meet with Lazarus Lannister and negotiate for the army to stay their hand. Josephine is thoroughly displeased. Ultimately, Tor offers that he would put aside all intent to claim the throne and support Titus in his rule on the condition that Tor and Aelinore would marry, and secure the succession of House Pellinore. '''Timeskip - ' 'November - ' Members of House Pellinore Family * Tor Pellinore of House * Aelinore Sanguineous of the House ** Percival Heir ** Brielle Daughter ** Orion Son ** Viviane Daughter ** Caelia Daughter PC retinue * Quorro of Lys * Iona of Lys * Maya NC retinue * Yorick * Miss Kita * Castell, "The Butcher of the Coast * Morag * William Rivers * Hugo * Mother Soup Holdings Situated on the coast of Ironman's bay nestled into the sea cliffs, the Town of Aglovale is watched over by Castle Pellinore. Lands Defensive Holdings Castle Pellinore is a Small Motte and Baily castle perched at the top of sea cliffs, overlooking the settlement nestled in amongst on the lagoons down below. Military Category:Houses